Mejores amigos
by Deih
Summary: Hay ciertas reglas que, sin ser dichas, existen entre los mejores amigos. Eren y Levi lo son desde que tienen memoria, cumpliendo al pie de la letra cada requisito para llamarse a sí mismos de esa manera; sin embargo, ellos son especiales. El cariño que se tienen es abismal, y tal vez, entre ellos exista algo más que amistad. Tal vez, realmente exista algo especial.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama.

 **Nota:** Me ha quedado un poco —muy, carajo— largo. Pero, de todas maneras, espero que les guste.

 **Aviso:** Las _reglas_ no son de mi invención, las tomé de una página x. Yo solo soy dueña de la historia y demás tonterías que se me ocurrieron.

 **Advertencias:** Lime, lemon, lenguaje vulgar, desvaríos, etc. / **Riren** /

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Retoño:** Hijo.

 ***Fujoshi:** Chica _obsesionada_ con el género Yaoi. Chico/Chico

 ***Shipeando:** Apoyar a una pareja como si tu vida se fuera en ello. Los quieres juntos, deben estar juntos. Es más, para ti, ya tendrían que estar casados y con hijos.

 ***Timber:** Canción de Kesha.

 ***Just Dance:** Juego en donde se bailan las coreografías de distintas canciones.

 ***Perfect, good, bad:** Perfecto, bueno, malo. Puntuaciones del juego.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **1.** **Juntos son dinamita (o al menos eso creen ustedes)**

 **Tres añitos**

Dos pequeñitos, uno de piel pálida y otro moreno, se encontraban en brazos de una de las vecinas mientras los demás niños se divertían en la enorme fiesta que la familia Jaeger-Ackerman había preparado. El más expresivo, de ojitos verdes enormes y cabello castaño rebelde, se mostraba inquieto. Esa señora le daba miedo, y además él quería jugar, no estar ahí y que le apretujaran las mejillas ya rojas de tanto toqueteo.

Mientras, su inexpresivo primer amigo, de ojos verde oliva y cabellos oscuros, se encontraba indiferente a todo, disfrutando de una paleta que le obsequió la señora Carla, su segunda mami. Claro, eso fue hasta que notó la incomodidad de Eren, quien parecía a punto de llorar.

Ladeó la cabeza, analizando las expresiones de _su_ bebé. Soltó un pesado suspiro y decidió hacer algo de lo que tal vez, y solo tal vez, se arrepentiría luego.

Introdujo con fuerza la paleta hasta el fondo de su boca, provocándose arcadas. La mujer que los sostenía se asustó y depositó a Eren en el suelo, intentando ayudar a Levi completamente asustada, llamando a Kuchel a gritos. Y el pequeño Jaeger se hubiera espantado también, de no ser porque vio los afilados ojos de su amigo posarse en los suyos por lo que parecieron minutos.

Formó una enorme sonrisa, agradeciendo al Ackerman mentalmente antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia los juegos, bajo la extrañada mirada de todos los presentes. ¿Que acaso esos dos no eran muy unidos?

Levi se recuperó al rato y, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, fue junto a Eren para acompañarlo en los juegos. Nadie sabría jamás por qué el castaño reaccionó así.

 **Seis añitos**

Las mujeres de la familia, entiéndase como Kuchel Ackerman y Carla Jaeger, decidieron pasar una tranquila tarde juntas mientras sus niños se divertían en el enorme jardín de la mansión. Obviamente, hornearon pastelitos y otros dulces para darles a los pequeños en la tarde, cuando fuera horario de tomar la leche; sin embargo, fue mala idea hacerlos tan temprano, ya que los chiquillos no aguantarían tantas horas con semejante manjar.

—Bien, mocoso —repasó Levi como todo un líder, llamándolo así por el grado de idiotez que Eren podía alcanzar a tan corta edad—. Solo debes chillar como niña y yo me encargaré de lo demás.

—Yo no chillo como niña —refunfuñó, frunciendo sus cejas e inflando sus mejillas en un gesto adorable. El mini Ackerman se contuvo para no apretujarlas o morderlas, lo que deseara primero.

—¡Ya vete! ¡Eso no se comerá solo! —se quejó, dando una patadita en el suelo. Eren rió flojo, a pesar de tener la misma edad su amigo era tan, pero tan, pequeño. Parecía de cuatro años en vez de seis.

Asintió enérgicamente, bajando con agilidad de la casita que tenía en uno de los árboles más grandes. Levi le siguió rato después, pateando una pelota distraídamente mientras fingía no saber qué sucedía a su alrededor. No pasaron ni dos minutos que oyó el fuerte grito de Eren, seguido de llantos y gimoteos.

Arqueó una de sus cejas, realmente era bueno actuando.

Sin más, dejó todo tirado y corrió rápidamente a la cocina, verificando que ambas madres estuvieran ocupadas con el castaño. Notó su objetivo sobre la mesa, expuesto y listo para ser llevado. Aún así, había un problema.

Un _pequeño_ problema.

—Altura de mierda —gimió con frustración, buscando uno de los bancos para subirse con algo de dificultad. Todavía se oía el fuerte llanto de su mejor amigo, pero no sabía cuánto duraría eso. Kuchel podría sospechar si no estaba presente. Después de todo, era el _protector_ de Eren.

Subió sobre la mesa y tomó varios panquequitos, echándolos en una bolsita —limpia, obvio. No comería algo que tuviera gérmenes— y, luego, acomodando los otros de forma estratégica para que no se notara tanto la ausencia de los demás dulces.

Hizo todo a la velocidad de la luz, bajándose un poco más lento para no romperse la cara contra el piso y saliendo por la puerta trasera como todo un ninja. Tuvo que esconder las cosas dentro del enorme camión del pequeño Jaeger para, prácticamente, salir disparado hacia el castaño.

Cuando llegó, podría jurar que todo su cuerpo quedó helado.

—¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?! —exclamó, espantando a las madres. Kuchel, quien había sospechado, borró de su mente cualquier posible complot, su hijo parecía en verdad sorprendido y asustado.

—No lo sabemos, no quiere hablar —contestó Carla, intentando consolar a su retoño.

Eren observó con sus ojitos brillosos a Levi, todavía hipando. La rodilla del castañito sangraba horrores y su ropita estaba sucia, mas eso no impidió que se levantara, echándose sobre el más bajo. Ackerman no dudó en acunarlo, apretando el cuerpo ajeno con fuerza.

—¿Qué hiciste? —susurró, agradeciendo que sus madres no se acercaran. Parecía que, con el tiempo, se habían acostumbrado al fuerte vínculo de esos dos.

—¿P-p-pudis…te…? —preguntó bajito, mojando la pulcra camisa oscura que Levi portaba. Aunque a este no pareció molestarle, la suciedad siempre pasaba a segundo plano cuando Eren lloraba.

—Tú… ¿qué…? —musitó algunas incoherencias, incapaz de creer que Jaeger, en vez de fingir el llanto, se hubiera lastimado de verdad.

Demasiado tarde recordó que Eren no era bueno fingiendo, y que siempre prefirió hacer todo de una manera suicida. Suspiró, tomando el mini botiquín que su madre le pasaba.

—No quiso que lo curemos, mi niño será un rebelde —se lamentó Carla, aún con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

—Tranquila, mi hijo podrá curarlo. ¿Verdad, bebé? —sonrió la pelinegra, acariciando las hebras oscuras de su hijo. Este asintió, haciendo que Eren le soltara para tomar su manito y jalarlo hasta la casita del árbol.

—¿Puedes subir? —cuestionó, una vez estuvieron solos. El castaño le observó, sabía que dolería, pero si era por Levi haría todo.

Asintió, soltándose para subir primero y apretando sus pequeños labios para no quejarse.

—Idiota —se removió incómodo desde abajo, su corazoncito dolía. No había querido que, por su plan, el muy tonto se lastimara.

Tomó la bolsita que escondió antes y subió por las escaleras, adentrándose a la acogedora cabaña.

—¿Lo hice bien? —preguntó, sonriendo algo extraño. La herida le ardía mucho.

El Ackerman se vio tentado a gritarle y decirle que no, que eso no era necesario y que debió fingir. Pero ni su temperamento era tanto como para dañar a su mejor amigo de esa forma, y lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Suspiró.

—Estuvo genial —halagó, con su expresión inmutable. Se arrodilló a un lado de Eren, ignorando la mirada brillosa de este por su comentario, y comenzó a limpiar su piernita—. ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? —se atrevió a preguntar, dudoso.

—Solo tuve que correr y dejarme caer en las piedras que están en… —calló, soltando un gritito de dolor. Levi había apretado el algodón con fuerza en su tierna piel.

—¡Pudiste haberte quebrado algo! —estalló, más asustado de lo que admitiría a su corta edad.

—¡Pero debía distraerlas!

—¡No de esa forma!

—¡No me grites!

Formó una línea recta con su boquita cuando Jaeger comenzó a llorar con fuerza, jamás le gustó que Levi le gritara. El pelinegro intentó ignorar los sollozos y terminó de vendar la herida, siendo cuidadoso de no lastimarlo más.

Al terminar, y notar que Eren no parecía calmarse, tomó las suaves mejillas ajenas y se acercó, depositando un dulce beso en los labios de su mejor amigo.

—Para que sanes más rápido —susurró, desviando la mirada para ocultar el sutil rubor que se instaló en sus pálidos pómulos.

El llanto del castaño frenó de golpe, mientras los colores subían a su rostro con fiereza. Aceptó el postre que Levi le pasó, todavía atontado.

—Me lastimaré más seguido —habló para sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de determinación suprema.

—¿Dijiste algo? —parpadeó el Ackerman, dejando la bolsita donde estaban los panqueques para centrar toda su atención en su amigo.

—No. Nada, nada —sonrió, dándole una mordidita a su dulce con la felicidad marcada en su expresión.

Levi solo se encogió de hombros. Al menos la misión fue un éxito, ya después le enseñaría al inconsciente de Eren lo que se podía y no se podía hacer.

 **Once años**

Era la quinta vez que Eren golpeaba a alguien.

Ya asistía a la primaria, junto con su inseparable y mejor amigo, Levi Ackerman. Pero mientras el último destacaba y era el mejor en todo, el castaño se la pasaba pateando traseros. El pelinegro sabía que no era culpa de Jaeger, ya que no era idiota y estaba al tanto de que los demás le provocaban; sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, puesto que, a pesar de las advertencias que le daba a Eren, este seguía cayendo y lanzándose a los golpes.

Lamentablemente, el director no creía en esas palabras. Y si las creía, diría la típica idiotez de que no debería ceder ante las provocaciones. Como si ese viejo supiera lo que era que se metieran con todo lo que amas, te hicieran zancadillas y te jodieran la existencia en el colegio.

Levi sería feliz de irse a la mierda con Eren y que los demás se pudrieran allí, pero esa era la mejor Institución de la zona y no podían darse ese lujo.

Resopló, molesto. Jaeger fue llamado a dirección y él tenía que comerse una de las tantas clases, estando preocupado por el castaño. La escuela había amenazado con expulsarlo si seguía siendo revoltoso, y no, el Ackerman no podía permitir eso.

Mordió su labio inferior, levantando la mano para pedir permiso e ir al sanitario.

Claro que no fue ahí. Su brillante mente encontró la manera de hacer zafar a su mejor amigo de ese embrollo.

Uno, dos, tres toquecitos en la puerta y el director frenó el discurso que le estaba dando a Carla, quien apenas había llegado.

—Joven Ackerman, ¿desea algo? —preguntó con suavidad, como si Levi tuviera una corona por ser de una de las mejores familias y, además, un niño genio.

 _Sí, que te vayas a la mierda._

No lo dijo, pero lo pensó.

—Vengo a decir la verdad —respondió, con la misma expresión de póker face. Cerró la puerta y se adentró por completo al despacho, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de Eren—. Fue mi culpa.

—Sabemos que son amigos, pero no hace falta… —intentó hablar el adulto, pero Levi le interrumpió al instante.

—Somos amigos, y por eso Eren hace lo que yo le digo.

Los mayores se sorprendieron, apenas demostrándolo. Aún así, Carla pronto comprendió que estaba actuando. Lo supo por el apretón que Eren le dio en la mano, enviándole un mudo mensaje.

—Explíquese —exigió el director con seriedad.

—No tuve nada que ver antes, pero esta vez sí. Esos chicos me caen mal. Nunca estudian, molestan y son ruidosos. Por eso le dije a Eren que les partiera la cara para que no vinieran por una semana completa —explicó, intentando no sonreír de forma cínica.

Porque, en realidad, le gustaría que eso sucediera. Desde que esos mocosos comenzaron a molestar a su mejor amigo, tuvo unas ansias asesinas que no disminuían con nada.

El silencio se volvió pesado. El hombre no quería creer en esas palabras, menos de un alumno estrella. Manchar el historial de Levi le dolería a él; sin embargo, sonaba tan convencido, que no podía dudar. Además, su expresión no decía nada. Ni siquiera sabía si era una burla.

Suspiró, masajeando su sien con molestia. Para él, librarse de un revoltoso como Jaeger habría sido la gloria. Pero con esas pruebas y el _verdadero culpable_ presente, no podía hacer nada.

—Tendremos que tomar ciertas medidas —concluyó, negando con decepción.

Ah, las mejores mentes estaban manchadas.

 **[…]**

Luego de sermones, charlas que casi le hacen vomitar y varias mentiras más, ambos niños pudieron retirarse. Kuchel había sido llamada y, como toda actriz Ackerman, retó a su hijo en frente del rector y ambos Jaeger. Ahora, la familia se encontraba subiendo a la camioneta de la castaña, en completo silencio.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti —habló, por fin, la pelinegra. Carla soltó una carcajada, mientras Eren se aferraba como koala a Levi—. ¿No te molesta esa amonestación, bebé? —cuestionó, abrochándose el cinturón a la par que su amiga comenzaba a conducir.

—No —contestó, dándole palmaditas a Eren—. No empieces a llorar —bufó.

—¡Pero nos cambiaron de grado! —gimoteó— ¡Nos separaron por mi culpa!

—Amor, no fue por tu culpa. Además siguen en el mismo colegio, ¿verdad? Hubiera sido peor que no lo pudieras ver ni en los recesos —intentó tranquilizar Carla, notando con una ternura infinita cómo su hijo casi asfixiaba a Levi al escuchar lo de escuelas separadas.

—M-me estás asfixiando. Basta, ¡Oye! —se removió inquieto, solo dejándose abrazar de esa forma cuando Eren murmuró un tímido _gracias_ en su oído.

El pelinegro jamás lo diría, pero si seguía agradeciéndole así, le daba la vida.

 **Quince años**

Eren nunca fue bueno para decir que no. Y cuando lo hacía, era un completo desastre, porque terminaba cediendo luego de manipulaciones por parte de la otra persona.

Todo el mundo estaba al tanto de eso, motivo por el cual muchas veces se aprovechaban del castaño; sin embargo, no podían hacerlo por mucho tiempo que ya tenían el puño de Levi rompiéndoles la nariz por hijos de puta.

Si había una regla fundamental que cumplir para no ir a la enfermería, era no meterse con Jaeger si el demonio Ackerman rondaba. Aún así, había casos especiales en los que el pelinegro no podía intervenir, y eso le molestaba, porque luego era Eren el que terminaba triste, preguntándose qué hizo mal cuando eran esas zorras las que lo lastimaban.

Sí, _zorras_. Mujeres de la preparatoria a la que asistían. Estas no tenían nada mejor que hacer que confesarse a Jaeger con sonrojos, sonrisas, llantos si se negaba y expresiones dolidas dignas de una actriz pendeja para que el castaño cayera y aceptara ser su pareja.

Para luego ser pisoteado por todas esas pendejas.

Levi estaba cansado, harto, fastidiado. A sus quince años era demasiada idiotez junta, y si él soportaba algo idiota, era a Eren, su mejor amigo. Nada más.

Por eso, cuando iba camino a la biblioteca con Hanji, una subnormal de intercambio que se volvió su amiga —entiéndase que el pelinegro fue obligado a aceptar esa amistad—, y notó la expresión nerviosa de Eren, supo que algo iba mal. Y cuando se percató de Hitch, una perra del otro curso, su cerebro afirmó que **todo** estaba mal.

Ah, no. Sí que no. Ya no. No lo jodan.

—Cuatro ojos, sostén esto —ordenó, prácticamente lanzándole el libro sin fijarse. Zoe tuvo que hacer malabares para que no se cayeran los que ella ya sostenía, y no tuvo tiempo ni de preguntar que Levi ya estaba varios metros lejos de ella.

—¿Por qué no? No tienes pareja. Al menos podríamos divertirnos un rato —propuso con una adorable sonrisa, completamente diferente a la que siempre tenía en compañía de otros chicos.

Eren se removió inquieto, ya no sabía cómo negarse. Era linda, sí, pero… Suspiró, no quería lastimarla. Tal vez aceptar sería lo mejor.

—Está b-…

—Mocoso —interrumpió una voz, provocando que ambos dirigieran su vista hacia el recién llegado.

—¿Ah? ¿Lev? —parpadeó confuso.

—¿Qué mierda haces? Estuve esperándote como un imbécil —rugió, molesto. Eren estuvo a punto de decir que no habían quedado en nada, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba haciendo.

—Lo siento…no me había dado cuenta del horario —sonrió a modo de disculpas; sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de caminar a su lado, Hitch le tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo.

—Cuando me respondas podrás ir —susurró suave, batiendo sus pestañas.

Levi se vio tentado a patearla, pero tuvo que recordarse que era mujer. Aún así, eso no impidió que la asesinara con la mirada, y que le enviara una aún más venenosa a Eren, quien se encogió en su lugar.

¿Romperle el corazón a Dreyse o ganarse el odio eterno del Ackerman?

Asustado, decidió negarse. No, su Levi no.

— **Mi** novio, no tiene nada que hablar contigo —bufó, tomando la mano de Jaeger para jalarlo hacia él, impidiendo que el castaño hablara.

—¿Disculpa? —la fémina arqueó una ceja, mostrando su verdadera cara al fruncir el ceño, como si estuviera diciendo que el pelinegro no podía ganarle a ella ni en broma— Eren no ha dicho que tiene pareja —intentó sonar igual de adorable, pero una nota venenosa se dejó entrever.

—Porque es un idiota —rebatió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—¡Amor! —se quejó Eren, formando un puchero y entrelazando sus dedos con los del más bajo. Interiormente estaba gritando, ¡Levi se veía tan lindo!

—Cállate —gruñó, fastidiado ante la expresión escéptica de Hitch.

 _Maldita suripanta._

Notó que la chica se disponía a hablar nuevamente y se quiso suicidar. No estaba de humor para aguantar más, por lo que volteó con brusquedad, aferrándose al uniforme de Eren. Sin dejarle reaccionar, le obligó a inclinarse, estampando sus labios contra los de su mejor amigo. No fue un beso tierno, menos uno suave. Se trató de uno demandante, húmedo y pasional.

Eren tuvo que rodear la cintura de Levi para sentir que estaba en equilibrio y no terminaría cayéndose, correspondiendo el contacto con torpeza. Ladeó la cabeza, profundizando el beso y cediéndole el paso al pelinegro cuando sintió su caliente lengua delinear sus labios. Un jadeo involuntario escapó de su garganta, y le fue imposible separarse aún cuando escuchó claramente los pasos enfadados de Dreyse alejándose del lugar.

—Er…en… —intentó llamar, tironeando los castaños cabellos sin real fuerza. El aludido gruñó, negándose a separarse.

Estaban en medio del receso escolar, y más de uno se detuvo a ver la escena con la boca abierta. Levi hubiera seguido comiéndole la boca con gusto, puesto que no siempre podía, prácticamente, violar los labios de Eren; sin embargo, no era un exhibicionista, y definitivamente no iba con él besuquearse delante de todos.

Mordió el labio inferior ajeno y lo succionó con fuerza, ganándose un débil gemido. Jaeger le observó con sus hermosos ojos verdes oscurecidos, separándose lento. Incluso el estridente sonido de la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de clases se oyó lejano, estando sumidos en un mundo aparte.

—Vuelve a aceptar a otra zorra, y te la corto —amenazó en un murmullo, y Eren solo asintió atontado.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que, desde ese día, sus sentimientos cambiaron.

 **Diecisiete años, edad actual**

Es muy importante estudiar para un examen, demasiado. Pero estamos hablando de Eren Jaeger, quien solo acudió a la Institución con el valioso conocimiento de su nombre. Genial, lo aprendió a escribir en kínder.

—Mamá me va a matar —murmuró con un aura oscura a su alrededor, sintiendo los fuertes golpeteos de su corazón cada vez que Shadis, el jodido profesor de historia, le veía como si pudiera traspasar su alma.

Las ganas de decirle que no, no se estaba copiando porque ni para eso servía, eran abismales.

Hizo garabatos en la esquina de la hoja, remarcó su bello, perfecto y hermoso nombre. Observó el techo y sus costados con disimulo, sin conseguir información porque tenía dos subnormales que tampoco estudiaron. Acomodó su cabello que, al final, terminó peor de lo que estaba y, finalmente, suspiró. Ni modo, a entregarlo en blanco.

Luego lloraría y pediría piedad.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, sintió un papelito caer en su cabeza y rodar de forma gloriosa por la mesa. Entrecerró sus párpados, buscando con disimulo al causante para hacérselo tragar en la salida, pero nada. No había nada.

—¿Algún problema, Jaeger? —preguntó la potente voz de Keith, provocando que pegara un saltito en su lugar.

—¡N-no! —respondió asustado, bajando la cabeza para simular que continuaba con el examen.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el profesor ya no le veía con esos ojos sacados de alguna película de exorcismo, tomó el papelito abollado y lo arregló. Tampoco tenía mucho que hacer, el constante _tic tac_ del reloj se encargaba de informarle que pronto terminaría la hora y él vendería cartón.

Su mentón podría haber caído hasta el suelo cuando vio todos los putos resultados de la prueba junto con una nota.

 _La última vez, pedazo de imbécil. Te dije que estudiaras y dejaras de jugar._

 _Te odio._

¡¿Cómo mierda?! ¡LEVI ESTABA EN LA FILA DEL FRENTE! ¡¿Qué clase de precisión para lanzar papeles era esa?! Oh dios, tenía a un mutante de mejor amigo, eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Pero no explicaba el por qué lo amaba tanto.

Sonrió feliz y tarareó bajito una canción. Definitivamente, juntos eran dinamita. Se preguntaba qué otra cosa harían en conjunto. Después de todo, aún tenían mucho por delante.

2\. **Si alguien más leyera sus conversaciones, te espantarías (y tendrías mucho por explicar)**

Oh dios santo, OH DIOS SANTO. ¡Lo logró! ¡Tenía el jodido celular de Levi Ackerman desbloqueado! Fue tan fácil arrebatárselo cuando estaba distraído insultando a Eren por haber faltado a clases. Ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, ya que justo estaba leyendo la respuesta del castaño.

Hanji soltó una carcajada maniática y se encerró en los vestidores de las mujeres, aprovechando que todas habían entrado para ducharse. Levi era capaz de entrar, claro que sí. Pero no sería tan suicida para hacerlo en el horario de duchas, por eso mismo utilizaría aquello a su favor.

Si iba morir, al menos recaudaría información que valiera la pena.

Formó una sonrisa digna de una imitación de la del gato Cheshire y observó el chat aún abierto de Jaeger. ¿Para qué intentar ver otros? El de su mejor amigo debía tener los mejores secretos.

—Esto será divertido —murmuró, casi babeando. Tenía varios minutos antes de que las porristas salieran y ella tuviera que correr por su vida si no quería que el pelinegro la asesinara.

Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla táctil para subir la conversación todo lo que pudiera, ignorando la nueva respuesta. No podía responder, Eren conocía tan bien a Levi que se daría cuenta al instante si no era él quien contestaba.

''Conexión de mejores amigos'', le había dicho una vez, cuando le preguntó sobre tan curioso hecho.

 **LLAMAR | EDITAR | INFO**

 **Titán**

12 DE JUNIO DE 2016

Imagen **»** _18:02_

 _18:02_ **«** ¿Eh? Levi, no puedo ver la imagenD:

Imagen **»** _18:05_

 _18:05_ **«** ¡Sigo sin verla!

Intenta instalar la aplicación otra vez **»** _18:07_

 _18:16_ **«** Sigue sin funcionar :'(

Qué imbécil **»** _19:00_

 _19:10_ **«** ¡Oye! ¿Por qué fue eso?

 _19: 15_ **«** ….

 _19: 15_ **«** No hay ninguna imagen, ¿verdad?

 _19: 15_ **«** ¿Levi?

 _19: 15_ **«** ¡NO ME DEJES EN VISTO!

Pendejo **»** _19: 16_

Hanji soltó una carcajada que retumbó por todo el lugar. Sabía que Eren era especial, ¡pero no a tal punto! Bien, no encontró nada comprometedor, mas aún le quedaba mucho por leer. Solo se saltaría lo aburrido, necesitaba información jugosa.

 **LLAMAR | EDITAR | INFO**

 **Titán**

14 DE JUNIO DE 2016

 _01:30_ **«** Levi.

 _01:30_ **«** Levi.

 _01:30_ **«** Levi.

 _01:31_ **«** Mi amor.

 _01:31_ **«** Oye, bebé~

¿A quién mierda le dices amor, mocoso de mierda? **»** _01:40_

 _01:40_ **«** En el corazón:'c

 _01:41_ **«** ¿Sabes que te adoro?

 _01:41_ **«** Me gustan tus ojos

 _01:41_ **«** Ackerman.

 _01:42_ **«** Mi Ackerman~

 _01:42_ **«** Lo siento. Son mis ataques homosexuales. Pero igual me quieres.

…¿estuviste tomando? **»** _01:45_

 _01:47_ **«** No

¿No? **»** _01:47_

 _01:48_ **«** Te amo *corazones gays*

Te voy a dejar en visto **»** _01:50_

 _01:50_ **«** NOOO

 _01:51_ **«** Me suicidaré, mi vida no tiene sentido si me dejas en visto :'(

¡Estuviste tomando y no invitaste! ¡Hijo de puta! **»** _01:51_

 _01:52_ **«** ¡Cara de caballo me obligó!

¡¿Te apunto con un arma para que bebas?! ¡Imbécil! **»** _01:52_

 _01:53_ **«** …

 _01:53_ **«** ¿Estás celoso?

Jódete. **»** _01:53_

 _01:54_ **«** ESTÁS CELOSOO

JÓDETE. PUTO. TE ODIO. AGH. **»** _01:54_

 _01:55_ **«** Te amo:3

 _01:58_ **«** Levi.

 _02:00_ **«** Levi no me dejes en visto

 _02:01_ **«** Leviiii

¡¿Qué puta mierda quieres?! **»** _02:01_

 _02:01_ **«** Un beso.

Vete al carajo **»** _02:06_

 _02:06_ **«** ¿Contigo?

NO **»** _02:07_

 _02:07_ **«** Ew ;-;

Oh por todos los titanes de sus libros favoritos, esa era la conversación más gay que leyó en la vida y su instinto _fujoshi_ comenzaba a encenderse. ¡¿Eren era así cada vez que bebía?! Debía hacerse una nota mental, sería épico que se le lanzara encima al enano.

Sí, ya los estaba _shipeando_.

 **LLAMAR | EDITAR | INFO**

 **Titán**

15 DE JUNIO DE 2016

 _13:46_ **«** No entiendo la tarea

¿Y qué quieres que haga? **»** _13:48_

 _13:48_ **«** Que vengas a mi casa y me ayudes.

No **»** _13:49_

 _13:50_ **«** Levi

Dije que no **»** _13:51_

 _13:52_ **«** ¿Y qué estás haciendo?

 _13:52_ **«** ¿Levi?

 _13:52_ **«** ¡Rivaille!

Hablo con Petra **»** _13:55_

 _13:57_ **«** …

Oye, mocoso **»** _14:15_

Pff, hijo de puta, ¿ahora dejas en visto? **»** _14:20_

 _14:50_ **«** Puedes irte con esa zorra, le pediré ayuda a Armin.

Ya **»** _14:50_

 _14:53_ **«** ¿Ya, qué?

Voy para allá, imbécil **»** _14:59_

 _15:00_ **«** También eres mi mejor amigo;)

Parpadeó con lentitud, releyendo la conversación. Jamás en su miserable existencia conoció a alguien que lograra manipular a Levi. Porque sí, eso era manipulación, era cosa de ver la forma abrupta en la que Eren dejó de contestar rápido cual perrito faldero.

Mordió su labio inferior. Eso era un chat de mejores amigos, ¿cierto? Porque…era imposible que se gustaran…

—¿Por qué no estarán juntos? —se preguntó, sin notar que las mujeres a su alrededor la veían raro, ya comenzando a cambiarse.

 **LLAMAR | EDITAR | INFO**

 **Titán**

17 DE JUNIO DE 2016

Eren **»** _03:04_

 _03:15_ **«** ¿Mmjh? Wie oaso?

Carajo, despiértate y escribe bien, subnormal. **»** _03:15_

 _03:16_ **«** ¿Aah? Son las tres de… ¿se dice madrugada?

Creo que maté a Erwin **»** _03:16_

 _03:17_ **«** Bueno

 _03:20_ **«** Espera

 _03:20_ **«** QUÉ

Se acercó demasiado y ahora está inconsciente, ¿debería ocultar el cadáver? **»** _03:21_

 _03:21_ **«** ¡Fíjate si respira!

Ah…todavía está vivo **»** _03:24_

 _03:24_ **«** Solo arrástralo a… ¿dónde estás?

En su casa **»** _03:25_

 _03:25_ **«** ¿Qué hacías ahí?

Te dije que saldría a beber y no quisiste ir, retrasado **»** _03:27_

 _03:27_ **«** ¡Aún estoy dormido! ¡¿Ya me reemplazaste!? ;AAA;

Cállate. Esta mierda pesa mucho **»** _03:28_

 _03:29_ **«** Mételo debajo de la cama

Eren **»** _03:29_

 _03:30_ **«** Pfff, solo intento ayudar;)

No ayudes estando celoso, mocoso de mierda **»** _03:32_

 _03:32_ **«** No lo estoy

Duérmete **»** _03:34_

 _03:34_ **«** No

Que te duermas **»** _03:36_

 _03:40_ **«** Esperaré a que vuelvas

Iré a mi casa, no a la tuya **»** _03:41_

 _03:42_ **«** Vendrás a la mía o le diré a mamá Kuchel

Te odio **»** _03:42_

 _03:43_ **«** Me amas

Estaba hiperventilando, apenas aguantaba un grito de _fangirl_. ¡Así que por eso el rubio peluca había llegado con tremendo moretón en el ojo! ¡Ya decía ella que no se lo hizo con la tapa del dentífrico! Las verdades salían a la luz, y justo ella era la encargada del diario escolar.

Movió su dedito para ver más, la sonrisa maniática ya espantó a la mitad de las chicas.

 **LLAMAR | EDITAR | INFO**

 **Titán**

17 DE JUNIO DE 2016

Mocoso, ¿dónde estás? **»** _22:25_

 _22:28_ **«** Con Jean

;) **»** _22:29_

 _22:29_ **«** ¿Estás bien?

;) **»** _22:30_

 _22:32_ **«** Levi…e-eh ya estaba por ir de todas formas. ¿Saldremos hoy?

;))))))))))))))) **»** _22:32_

 _22:33_ **«** ¡No me asustes!

Ojalá te la meta y te duela, puto de mierda. **»** _22:35_

 _22:35_ **«** ¡Pero si mi primera vez fue contigo!

¡MÁTATE! **»** _22:38_

Captura de pantalla, Bluetooth activado e imagen pasada a su propio celular. Un hilillo de sangre ya bajaba por su nariz, ¡se acostaron! ¡Y EREN FUE EL UKE!

—Lo sabía. Se mueve de una forma muy femenina —balbuceó, sin notar que el lugar se iba vaciando poco a poco.

 **LLAMAR | EDITAR | INFO**

 **Titán**

18 DE JUNIO DE 2016

 _08:15_ **«** ¡LEVI! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!

 _08:19_ **«** LJDASLKD HAIUDA!

Estaba en clase de esgrima. ¿Qué demonios, mocoso? **»** _10:00_

¿Mocoso? **»** _10:15_

 _10:18_ **«** Disculpa, Eren no podrá hablar ahora.

¿Quién mierda eres? **»** _10:18_

 _10:20_ **«** Nadie que te importe, enano.

… **»** _10:21_

Mikasa, deja ir a Eren. **»** _10:21_

Puta madre. **»** _10:25_

¡Se lo diré a mamá! **»** _10:28_

 _10:30_ **«** Acaparas mucho su atención. Él quiere estar un rato conmigo.

No es cierto. **»** _10:30_

 _10:31_ **«** Sí lo es.

Déjame llamar entonces. **»** _10:31_

 _10:40_ **«** No.

La conversación terminaba ahí, por lo que Zoe dedujo que Levi había ido directo a la mansión Ackerman para patear a su prima y llevarse a su mejor amigo. La imagen mental le hizo fantasear con que luego tenían sexo duro contra el paredón.

 **LLAMAR | EDITAR | INFO**

 **Titán**

19 DE JUNIO DE 2016

Niño, vamos a la disco **»** _19:59_

 _20:00_ **«** YAY.

 _20:00_ **«** No me digas niño, tenemos la misma edad.

Igual eres un mocoso. **»** _20:01_

A la misma hora de siempre. **»** _20:01_

 _20:02_ **«** Chi:c

 _20:02_ **«** Te amo

 _20:05_ **«** No me dejes en visto

No pienso decir mariconadas **»** _20:06_

 _20:06_ **«** Pero eres gay

Dije que no **»** _20:09_

 _20:10_ **«** …

Yo también, maldito imbécil **»** _20:11_

 _20:12_ **«** -c sonroja-

CARAJO, OLVÍDATE DE QUE VOY A REPETIRLO. **»** _20:12_

 _20:15_ **«** NO. ERA UNA BROMA. ¡LEV!

 _20:19_ **«** MierdaD:

Con cada avance se iba confundiendo más y más. Sabía que no eran novios, ni siquiera amigos con derecho a roce. Pero más compatibles no podían ser, y Hanji no entendía qué carajos hacían desperdiciando tanto tiempo en vez de besuquearse por cualquier ala del Instituto.

Resopló, eso dejó de ser divertido. Se estaba frustrando, porque sabía que eran capaces de ignorar lo que sentían para seguir como siempre y dejar esas tonterías como _simples bromas entre amigos._

Antes de que Levi intentara matarla, tendría que explicarle muchas cosas. Lamentablemente no tenía tiempo para escuchar los audios, lo mejor era leer rápido.

 **LLAMAR | EDITAR | INFO**

 **Titán**

22 DE JUNIO DE 2016

Oye, mocoso. Se me desinstaló el WhatsApp **»** _17:05_

17:07 **«** D: ¿Cómo?

Ni idea. ¿Sabes cómo volver a instalarlo? **»** _17:08_

17:10 **«** Ahm, ¿yendo a la tienda?

… **»** _17:11_

¿Y tú eres mi mejor amigo? **»** _17:11_

17:12 **«** ¡¿Por qué el insulto?!

17:15 **«** …ah…

17:15 **«** ¡LEVI, DEJA DE TROLLEARME!

Jamás. **»** _17:18_

 **LLAMAR | EDITAR | INFO**

 **Titán**

24 DE JUNIO DE 2016

 _14:33_ **«** Lev

 _14:33_ **«** Oye

 _14:35_ **«** Te necesito…

Estoy en clase de química **»** _14:40_

¿Qué demonios quieres? **»** _14:40_

 _14:41_ **«** Estoy en una misión suicida

Mierda, estúpido. ¿No podías esperar a que terminaran las clases? **»** _14:42_

 _14:43_ **«** Son 6

 _14:45_ **«** No me dejes en visto ;-;

¿Dónde? **»** _14:47_

 _14:47_ **«** Vestidores

¿Qué hiciste? **»** _14:48_

 _14:48_ **«** Nada

Mocoso **»** _14:49_

 _14:49_ **«** ¡Ellos empezaron! ¡Me dijeron marica por estar pegado a ti siempre!

 _14:49_ **«** ES MI PROBLEMA

Cálmate, imbécil **»** _14:50_

 _14:50_ **«** Salgo ahora. Les voy a partir la cara

Son 6, pendejo **»** _14:50_

 _14:50_ **«** ¿Y qué?

 _14:53_ **«** Tch, otra vez las estúpidas palomitas

 _14:53_ **«** Salgo

No **»** _14:53_

 _14:54_ **«** ¡¿Por qué?!

Voy **»** _14:54_

 _21:10_ **«** Creo que Auruo se orinó

¿Lo grabaste? **»** _21:13_

 _21:14_ **«** Para el recuerdo;)

De todas maneras, ellos tenían razón. Eres marica, idiota. **»** _21:14_

 _21:20_ **«** ¡Pero solo contigo!

Duérmete y no me jodas **»** _21:22_

 _23:45_ **«** Oye

¿Ahora qué? **»** _23:46_

 _23:50_ **«** Te quiero

Lo que digas **»** _00:00_

Cubrió sus labios cuando terminó de leer esa parte. Recordaba a la perfección la paliza que recibió un grupito de último año, había sido noticia por días. Sobre todo porque ellos se negaron a hablar y jamás se supo quién fue capaz de derribar a semejantes mastodontes.

Le sorprendió que Eren no se hubiera lanzado a la acción al instante, al parecer pasar tiempo con Levi le enseñó a analizar algunas situaciones.

O tal vez le dio tanta rabia, que decidió llamar al Ackerman para que les enseñara a no hablar. Sí, el castaño podía ser muy vengativo y tener a alguien de esa familia de su lado era de temer.

Estuvo a punto de avanzar en el chat cuando oyó un ruido a sus espaldas. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero y se percató, demasiado tarde, que todas las chicas se habían ido ya.

—Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, cuatro ojos de mierda, porque fueron tus últimos minutos de vida —siseó Levi con un aura oscura a su alrededor, apretando su puño con fuerza.

—¡E-espera enano! ¡Tienes mucho que explicarme! —acusó, enseñándole la pantalla donde estaba el chat de Eren. El pelinegro abrió sus párpados un poco más de lo normal y el aura macabra no hizo más que aumentar.

—Tú…leíste…

Tétrico. Hanji retrocedió espantada.

—¡AYUDA! ¡ME PERSIGUE UN GNOMO! —chilló, lanzándose a correr por los pasillos, siendo seguida por el descendiente mortal del diablo.

—¡MALDITA BASTARDA!

 **3.** **¿Necesitas un abrazo? Sabes que es la persona para hacerte sentir mejor.**

Su primer rompimiento amoroso.

Observó su habitación como si fuera la primera vez, caminando cual muerto hasta el centro, dejándose caer en los cojines que reposaban en la alfombra. Su mente estaba bloqueada, su interior vacío y su corazón destrozado en miles de fragmentos.

Nunca creyó que su primera experiencia se viera arruinada por una infidelidad. Es decir, él no era tan malo. Intentaba dar lo mejor por su pareja, llenarle de regalos, mimos, de todo. De estar atento aún cuando su naturaleza era ser despistado. Entonces… ¿por qué?, ¿En qué falló?, ¿Qué hizo mal?

Sintió algo cálido bajar por su mejilla, y ni se molestó en llevar su mano allí. Solo se quedó sentado, con el silencio desgarrador y el eco de lo que alguna vez fueron las risas de Armin.

Se sentía tan solo, como un perrito abandonado. El frío recorría sus venas y las ganas de vivir fueron drenadas de golpe, dejándolo flotando en la nada.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta, seguido de unos pasos rápidos, seguros. Un aroma masculino inundó sus fosas nasales y la calidez de unos brazos le hicieron reaccionar, haciendo que dejara escapar el primer sollozo del día.

—T-te tardaste —hipó, rodeando el cuerpo de Levi con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el fuerte pecho del Ackerman e intentando controlar los temblores que comenzaron de golpe, como si hubieran estado esperando aquel contacto.

—Estaba en el centro cuando recibí tu mensaje, imbécil. ¿Cómo me escribes eso? —si bien era un regaño, su voz sonó más suave de lo normal. Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos castaños, acunando a su amigo como si fuera un bebé.

 _Tenías razón._

 _Él me engañaba._

 _Quiero morirme_

 _Voy a hacerlo_

Levi jamás había sentido tanto miedo como en ese instante, nadie más que él sabía lo prendido que estaba Eren por el pequeño rubio. Por eso mismo mandó todo al carajo y dejó que Kuchel y Mikasa se perdieran por ahí, tomándose el primer taxi que encontró. Tampoco es como si le importara, luego daría explicaciones.

—Tenías razón —repitió lo dicho en su mensaje con una vocecita quebrada. El pelinegro tragó saliva, apretando sus labios. Cuando Jaeger le dijo lo distante que estaba Arlet, se le ocurrió hacer uno de sus tantos comentarios ácidos, diciendo que seguramente ya tenía unos cuernos de diez metros—. Tenías… —jadeó, callando cuando el Ackerman lo apretó más contra su cuerpo.

—Cállate —murmuró, alejándose apenas unos instantes para acomodarse, de rodillas, entre las piernas del castaño y atraparlo en un abrazo asfixiante. Solo que en esa ocasión, a Eren no le importó quedarse sin aire. No si le seguía brindando ese calor abrasador, ese calor que le decía que no estaba solo y que Levi no se iría, ni lo traicionaría jamás.

Nunca.

—No me sueltes —pidió bajito, cerrando sus párpados con fuerza, dejándose llevar por la ola de sentimientos y las tiernas caricias que el pelinegro comenzó a darle en la espaldita y parte de su cabello.

—Ya sabes que nunca haría eso, mocoso —suspiró, atreviéndose a besar la sonrojada y húmeda mejilla de su mejor amigo. El sabor salado no le desagradó, pero sí le hirvió la sangre el hecho de que le hicieran llorar de esa manera.

Claro. Solo él podía hacer chillar a Jaeger, nadie más.

—Te quiero, Levi. Te quiero mucho —musitó, relajándose poco a poco. Aquel abrazo le brindaba las fuerzas necesarias, esas que necesitaba para no derrumbarse, para seguir adelante y, en un futuro, recordar eso con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

El pelinegro no respondió, solo siguió con los mimos hasta que el castaño se rindió ante el sueño, hasta que se tranquilizó y las lágrimas dejaron de bajar por sus hermosos ojos jade, hasta que se sintió seguro entre los brazos del hombre que siempre estuvo y estaría a su lado.

—Yo también, Eren —susurró, admirando aquel rostro dormido—. También te amo, imbécil —agregó, decidiendo quedarse en esa incómoda posición un poco más.

Porque eso significaba no despertarlo y observarlo todo lo que quisiera. Porque significaba sentir que era de él a pesar de todo.

Suspiró, estaba a los pies de su mejor amigo.

 **4.** **Juntos, todo es fiesta y diversión.**

¿Irse de putas luego de terminar una relación? Sí, no era mala idea. Pero Eren y Levi eran amigos especiales, y ese viernes por la noche, ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de ir a una disco para que desconocidos se restregaran contra sus cuerpos. O, en el peor de los casos, besuquearse con cualquiera por entrar en un estado alcohólico, del cual difícilmente podrían salir después.

—¡Así no se baila _Timber_ , idiota! —exclamó, apenas siendo oído por Eren a causa de la música que retumbaba en la enorme sala de los Ackerman.

—Nnh, ¡enséñame entonces! —chilló, tropezándose en el _Just Dance_. Levi rodó los ojos, bebiendo un largo trago de vodka antes de levantarse, igual de ebrio que el castaño.

—Jah, mocoso inútil. Dale _hip_ a la modalidad _hip_ doble —ordenó, de frente a la enorme pantalla que, en esos momentos, dejaba ver a una mujer y un panda, listos para bailar bien ridículos como ellos dos.

Jaeger le observó largo rato, con el cabello desparramado, las mejillas pintadas de rojo y los labios húmedos de tanto beber. El Ackerman estaba en las mismas condiciones; sin embargo, el que se hubiera puesto a hipar como todo un bebé le resultó adorable. El movimiento que hacía su pecho y la manera en la que su ceño se fruncía más con cada hipido provocaba que le dieran ganas de apachurrarlo y comérselo a besos.

Se dio una cachetada mental. Jaeger no, dios. Es tu mejor amigo con tintes homosexuales, nada más.

—Me quedo con el panda.

—Per-…

—¡Me quedo con el puto panda, dije! —arrastró las palabras, puesto que sentía su lengua algo adormecida. Eren hizo un puchero y terminó cediendo, no le quedada de otra que menear las caderas bien sensual al ritmo de la fémina.

Ambos eligieron los respectivos usuarios y la música comenzó a sonar. Los pasos se mostraban a la derecha de la enorme pantalla y, con cada movimiento que hacían, arriba mostraba el _perfect!, good!_ que demostraba lo mal que bailaban.

Exacto, el _perfect_ se veía muy lejano.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó el castaño, intentando mantenerse en equilibrio. Era pésimo bebiendo, se acabó cinco botellas solito y ahí los resultados.

—Agh, debí elegir a la chica —masculló Levi, siguiendo con los pasos. Y es que tuvo que agacharse, tomar la mano de Jaeger y dejar que este diera una vuelta a su alrededor, bailando.

Resultado: casi es aplastado por su supuesto amigo.

Cuando iban por la mitad de la canción, las risas empezaron a aparecer. Tenían la respiración agitada y el hecho de que el otro estuviera moviéndose de esa forma no hacía más que aumentar la diversión. Ambos estaban mareados, los pasos rayaban en lo idiota, porque claramente el juego ya tomaba todo como _bad_ , y unas gotitas de sudor fueron apareciendo en sus cuerpos.

—¡N-no me vayas a tirar! —pidió Eren en un gritito, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Levi y subiéndose a su espalda.

—¿Por quién me…tomas? Pareces chica, no pesas nada —comentó, riéndose por la complexión de su amigo. El castaño le dio un golpecito en el pecho a modo de regaño, resoplando molesto.

Levi sintió un escalofrío, puesto que la remera que llevaba dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su blanca piel, recibiendo de lleno el cálido aire que soltó Jaeger. Observó la pantalla, más mareado que antes. Sus dedos se hundieron en los muslos ajenos, sosteniendo a Eren con firmeza. Podía sentir su fuerte pecho pegado a su espalda, su colonia mezclada con el alcohol y su respiración errática.

¿Por qué, cada vez que estaban juntos, le sucedían cosas así? Su famoso autocontrol estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, y Levi ya no podía hacer mucho por resistirse.

 _Mierda._

 **5.** **Y cada vez que están a solas, las cosas pueden volverse un poco extrañas.**

Cuando la música terminó y tuvo que bajarlo, casi saludando al suelo por tropezar, se echó sobre el sofá de cuero negro una vez más.

—¿Cómo carajos estuviste toda la noche bailando en esa mierda? —cuestionó. El reloj digital de la mesita marcaba las tres y media de la madrugada.

—No estaba ebrio cuando empecé~ —contestó, feliz. Dejó el juego de lado y colocó el reproductor de música al azar, bajando un poco el volumen para hablar sin problemas con su amigo.

Arrastró sus pies hasta Levi, pateando unas cuantas botellas vacías en el camino, y se tiró en el sofá, estirándose. El pelinegro permitió que apoyara su cabeza en sus piernas sin problemas, estando más concentrado en el techo.

—Lev, ¿aún tengo piernas? No las siento —balbuceó, frotando su naricita contra el estómago ajeno. Ackerman se removió, soltando un bufido mitad risa.

—D-deja de hacer eso, mocoso de mierda —se quejó, bajando la mirada para toparse de lleno con esos ojitos verdes adormecidos por tanta actividad y alcohol—. No, no tienes, maldito lisiado.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó, intentando levantarse. Levi rodó los ojos con burla y, posando su siniestra en la cabeza castaña, le obligó a recostarse de nuevo— ¡Me la creí! ¡¿No notas que estoy ebrio?! —chilló en un berrinche, siendo ignorado olímpicamente.

—Haz silencio, me duele la cabeza —pidió y, por unos instantes, creyó que Eren le había hecho caso.

Grave error.

Sintió un suave suspiro chocar contra la piel del estómago, seguido de una húmeda sensación. Para cuando quiso ver fue demasiado tarde, una fuerte mordida le hizo gemir en voz alta y saltar en su lugar.

—¡Agh! ¡PUTA MADRE! —exclamó, dándole un fuerte golpe en las costillas. Jaeger se quejó, haciéndose bolita en su posición.

—No me arrepiento de nada —masculló con una lagrimita resbalando por su mejilla, riendo bajito cuando el dolor pasó y recordó la expresión del pelinegro—. Lev —llamó suave.

Silencio.

—¿Levi?

Ignorado.

—¡Oyee! ¡Voy a llorar! —pataleó, recibiendo una mirada furibunda.

—¿Qué? —chistó, cruzándose de brazos. No, se negaba a acariciar esos suaves cabellos castaños.

Jodido mocoso, era como si supiera que adoraba hundir sus dedos en sus hebras marrones cuando estaban tan sedosas.

—¿Me das un beso? —preguntó bajito, observándole desde abajo—. Como cuando éramos niños —concluyó, risueño.

—Ya no somos niños —murmuró, cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo—. Deja de pedir cosas extrañas, mocoso —bufó, deslizando su espalda por el sofá para acomodarse mejor. El sueño comenzaba a invadirle.

—Levi —volvió a llamar, sin obtener respuesta—, Levi —intentó de nuevo, formando un puchero.

—¿Ahora qué? —resopló, bajando la vista con el ceño fruncido.

—Por favor… —suspiró— Solo uno pequeño —negoció, con esa carita manipuladora que siempre le funcionaba con el Ackerman.

Y el pelinegro supo que estaba perdido. Porque sabía que Eren lo pedía al sentirse solo, al tener una grieta en su corazón por el reciente engaño. Sabía que solo hacía esa petición porque él era su mejor amigo, porque ese era su ritual, a pesar de que muchos lo vieran de manera extraña.

Pero él se enamoró como un imbécil, y esas eran las consecuencias.

—Debería ser ilegal este tipo de manipulaciones —masculló, ganándose una tierna risa de parte del castaño. Se inclinó, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos ajenos y uniendo sus labios con los de Eren.

Tal y como lo pidió, fue un contacto inocente. Un roce como los que solía darle cuando eran niños, en esos momentos en los que Eren se lastimaba, en los que estaba triste, en los que se sentía solo.

Siempre. Siempre acompañado de un tierno abrazo. El mismo abrazo que se estaban dando en ese instante, con Levi sosteniéndolo firmemente y Eren enredando sus brazos en torno al cuello del pelinegro, aferrándose a él como si fuera lo único que existía.

—Dormiré contigo —musitó, hundiendo su nariz en los oscuros mechones.

—Te dije que ya no somos unos mocosos —se quejó sin fuerzas, estuvieron de fiesta desde que llegaron del Instituto.

—¿Vamos? —cuestionó, ignorando lo dicho con éxito.

—… —suspiró.

—¿Lev? —insistió, sabiendo que ganaría.

—…ya.

Ahogó una risotada, deshaciéndose del dolor que estuvo oprimiendo su corazón por una semana completa. Estar con el Ackerman se sentía tan bien, que ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse una vida sin él.

Mientras estuviera a su lado, todo sería diversión, la oscuridad desaparecería y tomaría fuerzas de donde no había. Era su maldito soporte, y Eren no pensaba dejarlo ir.

Jamás. Primero descubrirían a la bestia Jaeger, antes de intentar algo.

 **6.** **Es la única persona a la que le permites bromearte.**

Luego de haber escapado con éxito del enano y haberle dado el móvil a Eren, pidiéndole por favor que calmara a la bestia, decidió hacer notas sobre la tan peculiar amistad que sostenían esos dos.

Tomó la pequeña libretita y preparó el lápiz, anotando rápidamente:

Día #1

 _El sujeto en observación se mueve sensualmente por la cancha de basquetbol._

Se escondió tras las gradas como toda una ninja profesional, acomodando sus lentes y agudizando el oído. Levi se movía con rapidez entre todos esos mastodontes, con la piel sudada y sus ojos más afilados de lo normal, listo para hacer pedazos a los del equipo contrario.

Hanji esperó paciente, sacando un par de fotos para chantajear a Eren más tarde y arrastrándose cual oruga cuando el Ackerman se alejaba demasiado. Hasta que, por fin, sucedió lo que tanto estuvo esperando.

—¡Vamos, enano! ¡Avergüenzas a tu equipo! —exclamó un sujeto de curso superior.

Todo se silenció. Tanto el equipo de Levi como los compañeros del tipo que se animó a gritar, se quedaron congelados en su lugar.

—¿Dijiste algo, pequeño bastardo? —cuestionó con una sonrisa torcida, jugueteando con la enorme pelota de basquetbol.

—¿Eh? ¿No me escuchas desde abaj-…? ¡KUGH!

El potente golpe del balón impactando contra la cara del chico resonó en toda la cancha. El joven cayó de espaldas, la pelota rodó lejos y la sangre brotó de su nariz. Ackerman solo le observó con indiferencia, deteniendo la práctica.

—Si preguntan, fue un accidente —habló con tranquilidad, aceptando la toalla que le ofrecía Erd para secar su rostro.

Se la colocó en el cuello y salió a paso relajado, como si no se hubiera transformado en el demonio instantes antes.

Zoe asintió varias veces, solo ella sobrevivía a los golpes del enano gruñón. Ah, y Jaeger, no había que olvidar a Jaeger y su resistencia a puñetazos rompe costillas.

 _Dile enano e irás a la enfermería._

 _Excepto si eres la hermosa y sensual futura científica Hanji Zoe, claro *corazoncito deforme*_

Terminó de anotar y salió de su escondite, dirigiéndose a la salida con saltitos de felicidad. Las personas que aún estaban en el lugar le observaron con extrañeza, preguntándose qué experimento haría esta vez.

 **[…]**

Tarareó una canción, hecha bolita a un lado de los casilleros. Su libretita azul estaba llena de garabatos y cosas sin sentido, junto con algunas anotaciones nuevas.

 _La cosita gruñona entró a los vestidores._

 _Creo que se está duchando._

 _O tal vez teniendo sexo salvaje…_

Tachó lo último, recordando que Eren estaba en clases así que no sería posible.

Observó el reloj, pronto se verían e irían a la cafetería, juntos como siempre. Hanji sabía que los amigos hacían eso, pero la mirada que Eren y Levi se dedicaban no podía ser de simple amistad. Ella se frustraba mucho con temas amorosos, quería juntarlos y hacer que tuvieran sexo y ya. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

Salió de sus pensamientos sexistas cuando apareció Levi en su campo de visión. Rápidamente acomodó su cuadernito y apuntó:

 _Ha salido de los vestidores._

 _El segundo sujeto de experimentación se acerca a él a toda velocidad._

 _¡Se acaban de abrazar! *borrones raros y cosas tachadas de fangirl*_

 _Eren está diciendo algo, no logro oír._

 _¡Mierda! ¡Moblit sabía leer los labios!_

 _Me voy acercando._

 _No se darán cuenta si me escondo tras esa maceta._

 _¡EREN LE DIJO ENANO, Y LEVI NO HIZO NADA!_

 _¡¿ESO ES UN SONROJO?!_

 _Oh…el enano me está viendo raro…_

—¿Qué mierda…? —murmuró el Ackerman, espantado al ver a Hanji tras una maceta que no le llegaba ni a la cintura, escribiendo como una maniática.

Eren rascó su mejilla, jalando del brazo a su amigo para que no cometiera alguna especie de homicidio. Pero, al parecer, Levi estaba más interesado en lo que escribía Zoe.

—¡Confidencial! —chilló la castaña, corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

 _¡Me descubrieron!_

 _¡Aborto temporal de la misión!_

 **[…]**

Día #2

 _El sujeto con poco coeficiente intelectual se encuentra charlando con sus amigos._

 _La tipa asiática me vio hace un buen rato, pero creo que se cansó de asesinarme con la mirada y ahora solo se centra en Erencito._

Mordió la punta del lápiz con un gesto concentrado, balanceando sus pies desde la rama de aquel enorme árbol bajo la atenta y asustada mirada de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Se encontraban en el campus, puesto que estaban en semana de práctica por el torneo que se acercaba.

—¡Eh, Jaeger! —llamó Jean, mostrando una sonrisita de superioridad— ¿Listo para que te patee en la práctica de fútbol americano? —preguntó con burla, recibiendo una mirada retadora del contrario.

—Eso si no te orinas primero, _caballito_ —le guiñó el ojo con toda la intención de hacerle enfadar, recibiendo a cambio un ceño fruncido.

—No soy tú. ¿O crees que aún mojo la cama?

—¿Tengo que responder eso? —se encogió de hombros, importándole poco lo que decía.

Ah, pero lo siguiente sí le hizo reaccionar.

—Claro que no. Los mocosos como tú ya conocen su lugar.

Mocosos.

Esa cosa fea, le dijo mocoso.

 _Esa._

Los ojos de Hanji, quien observaba todo desde lo alto, brillaron con fuerza. Apretó la libretita, intentando no soltar un grito de éxtasis. La forma en la que los músculos de Eren se tensaron fue notoria hasta para los que caminaban desde lejos, incluso el fuego en su mirada verde.

 _Le dijeron mocoso._

 _El sujeto en observación pareció reaccionar._

 _OH DIOS *borrones* ¡Se le lanzó encima!_

 _Apuesto mi mesada a que gana Eren._

 _Esperen…_

 _¡Llegó el enano! ¡¿Los va a detener?!_

 _Uh, no. Solo pateó a Eren y le partió el labio al caballito de mar. Lástima, me caía bien._

 _Está insultando al segundo sujeto de experimentación._

 _Le dijo mocoso._

 _Jaeger no parece enojarse por eso._

 _¿Es alguna especie de código entre ellos? ¡¿Cuándo tienen sexo duro le dice así?!_

—¡¿Y tú qué mierda haces ahí arriba?! —gritó Ackerman, ya cabreado por la mirada insistente de su amiga la loca.

Zoe solo levantó la manita, saludándolo desde lo alto sin prestar atención.

 **7.** **Siempre se defienden.**

Día #5

 _El tiempo corre y tengo suficiente material gay para tres años._

 _Los sujetos en observación parecen no tomar en cuenta la atracción sexual._

 _Estoy desesperándome._

 _He notado ciertos comportamientos extraños. Si uno de ellos es agredido, el otro te ladra, y viceversa._

 _Parece ser que se escudan entre sí, incluso para las jugarretas._

Hanji suspiró, dejando su comida intacta. Se encontraban en la cafetería y le dolía a ella el hecho de que Eren y Levi siguieran llamando a su estrecha relación _amistad_.

Fijó su mirada en ambos chicos. El castaño se encontraba asfixiando al más bajo en un abrazo mientras este se quejaba, sin golpearlo como haría normalmente.

La chica sonrió suave, anotando:

 _El sujeto #1, entiéndase como Levi Ackerman, se debilita en presencia del sujeto #2, Eren Jaeger._

 _¡AMBOS SON IDIOTAS POR NO ACEPTAR EL AMOR!_

Tachó lo último con frustración. No, eso no era parte del experimento.

—Hanji, ¿te encuentras bien? —cuestionó Erwin, algo preocupado por la extraña actitud de su amiga.

Bueno… más extraña de lo habitual.

—¡Claro que sí, peluquín! —sonrió feliz, sosteniendo la libretita como si fuera su vida mientras le daba una simple mordida a la manzana que había quedado olvidada en su bandeja.

Smith no le creía nada, mas no pudo seguir indagando cuando el timbre que anunciaba el final del receso sonó. Esperó a que la castaña se quejara por no haber terminado, pero ella tan solo se levantó, recogió los libros que pidió en la biblioteca y, luego de despedirse, se alejó tranquilamente.

Definitivamente, algo no iba bien. El rubio tenía que hablar con Levi, pero dudaba que este le hiciera caso. Luego de haber lastimado a Eren al salir con Armin, el Ackerman solo le brindaba miradas gélidas y promesas de muerte no dichas.

Tendría que dejar pasar lo que sea que ocupaba la mente de la científica, el pelinegro no dejaría que se acercara ni de broma.

Suspiró, tomando sus cosas también para ir a su salón.

 **[…]**

Día #6

 _El enano ha faltado._

 _Quiero creer que es porque se la metieron y, entonces, no pudo ni levantarse de la cama. Pero creo que está resfriado._

 _Sip, se enfermó. Acabo de preguntarle al sujeto en observación número dos._

 _Me ve raro, ¿por qué todos hacen eso?_

—¿Qué escribes? —cuestionó Eren, dejando de lado sus apuntes de matemáticas al notar que Hanji escribía y le veía con insistencia.

—¿Eres pasivo? —soltó, en cambio. Jaeger se atoró con su propia saliva, levantándose completamente abochornado.

—¡Olvida mi pregunta! —exclamó, intentando huir del salón sin éxito, puesto que Zoe se colgó de él como un monito.

—Aposté con Moblit. Dije que eras el pasivo, no me decepciones —chilló dramáticamente, provocando que Eren enrojeciera más; sin embargo, cuando este estuvo a punto de pedir que por favor dejara sus rarezas un rato, el sonido de unas voces callaron a ambos.

No, más bien, el _contenido_ de la conversación fue lo que les hizo guardar silencio.

—Ah, miren. Hablando de zorras —rió Hitch, adentrándose al salón como si fuera la reina. El profesor estaba de licencia y la mayoría decidió salir al campus, estando el aula casi vacía.

—¿Qué pasó, niñato? ¿Los Ackerman te abandonaron? —cuestionó Nanaba con indiferencia, sentándose sobre una mesa.

Hanji habría respondido, pero ver el comportamiento de Eren le pareció primordial. Lo soltó, alejándose disimuladamente mientras abría su valiosa libreta.

—No los compares contigo. Ellos no abandonan a nadie —respondió cortante, volviendo a su lugar con expresión estoica.

 _Hitch y Nanaba._

 _Me caen mal. Tal vez pueda arrancarles algunos cabellos, pero debo observar con cuidado a mi Erencito._

 _Se han puesto a hablar. Eren no parece caer, pero defiende al enano con furia contenida, lo noto en sus ojitos._

 _Ese chico tiene fuego._

 _¡OH DIOS!_

 _No ha venido Levicienta, pero sí está su prima, Mikasa._

 _Se encuentra en el marco de la puerta._

 _Acabo de hacer un descubrimiento científico *garabatos sin sentido y varios kyaggh en los bordes*, ¡el sujeto de experimentación dos, Eren Jaeger, tiene el extraño poder de controlar a la familia Ackerman!_

 _Quisiera grabar esto, pero la escritura es más importante._

 _Mikasa está pateando a Nanaba como saco de boxeo._

 _Hitch no se mete y no parece tener intenciones de hacerlo._

 _¡Me siento como en lucha libre!_

 _Esperen…_

 _Lo noto, oh dios, lo noto. Eren está sonriendo. ¡Lo oculta, pero sonríe!_

 _Acabo de recordar una anotación que hice hace tiempo: Eren Jaeger es un lobo bajo la piel de un cordero. Sabe manipular._

 _Bien, chico. Tienes potencial._

 _Fin del informe del sujeto #2_

Zoe terminó de escribir con una enorme sonrisa, ignorando a las enfermeras que se llevaban a Nanaba y el cuerpo tembloroso de Dreyse. Mikasa seguía con expresión amenazante, tampoco pareció importarle que el director la llamara.

Kenny se encargaría luego.

 **[…]**

Día #10

 _El sujeto en observación #1 se ha dignado a aparecer._

 _Eren estuvo todos los días como un perrito abandonado, tuve que hacerle compañía para que no intentara suicidarse en medio de las clases._

 _Ahora me encuentro en los vestidores de hombres._

 _Dos minutos, nadie parece notarlo._

 _He decidido moverme, no sé cuánto dure mi suerte._

 _Estoy oculta en una de las duchas._

 _Podría aprovechar para tomar material homosexual, pero debo estar atenta a los movimientos del sujeto uno._

—Ese movimiento estuvo genial. Si seguimos así, aplastaremos al Instituto Rose —comentó Gunther, quitándose la ropa mojada de tanto sudor. A su lado, Erd le respondió algo que Hanji no llegó a oír.

Anotó, algo preocupada:

 _No escucho al enano._

 _¿No asistió a la práctica?_

 _Imposible, debo permanecer tranqui-… *rayón*_

El lápiz que sostenía Hanji trazó una línea extraña cuando esta se asustó. Un estruendo se oyó, seguido de la exclamación de los integrantes de basquetbol.

—Repítelo, hijo de puta.

 _¡Lo escuché!_

 _Parece enojado._

 _Bueno, más enojado de lo normal._

 _No puedo ver con quién está discutiendo, si me descubren quedaré como una pervertida maniática._

 _Lo soy._

 _Pero debo estar oculta igual._

—N-no quise… —un murmullo asustado resonó en las blancas paredes. Nadie más hablaba.

Zoe se removió inquieta, ansiosa. Quería saber quién era el pobre diablo, mas no debía salir. Resopló, berrinchuda.

—¿No quisiste? ¿No? Porque te noté bastante feliz al decírmelo en la cara —escupió furioso, incrustando su pie en el estómago del sujeto.

Un gemido de dolor retumbó en los vestidores.

—Será mejor que pidas perdón —aconsejó Erd, acomodando su ropa normalmente.

—Ja-Jaeger n-no está aquí y… ¡AGH!

—Pídemelo a mí, bastardo —siseó, amenazante.

Hanji parpadeó con rapidez, ¿eso tenía que ver con Eren? Mordió su labio inferior hasta casi sacarse sangre, moviendo su bello lápiz marca titán por la pulcra hoja de su libretita.

 _El gnomo del mal está haciendo pedacitos a alguien. Creo que habló feo de Eren._

 _Me pregunto si irá a la enfermería._

 _¡Le dio un puñetazo!_

 _Oh quiero ver, quiero ver, quiero ver *rayones y caritas tristes por todos lados*_

 _El pobre tipo está pidiendo perdón._

 _El espécimen en observación no parece estar satisfecho, sospecho que es capaz de arrastrarlo hasta los pies de Eren para que se disculpe en la cara._

 _Escucho, escucho._

 _Ah…_

 _Según mis oídos, estuvo hablando mal de Jaeger… un momento._

 _¡Ese sujeto es un homofóbico de primera! ¡El enano hizo bien! ¡Yo le haré porras mentalmente!_

 _Sí, el espécimen uno parece ser un buen sujeto también, por supuesto._

 _Ahora, ¿cómo salgo de aquí?_

Dio por finalizada su observación, tanteando el bolsillo de su chaqueta escolar para ver si tenía su móvil. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Bueno, podría sacar un par de fotos para entretenerse.

En una de sus reencarnaciones debió ser ninja, definitivamente.

 **8.** **Potencian su locura**

Costó mucho que Eren volviera a reintegrarse, volviendo a ser el mismo chico impulsivo y sonriente de siempre. Para nadie fue sorpresa que estuviera, día a día, siendo acompañado por los primos Ackerman. Ni Mikasa ni Levi se separaron demasiado, estando la mayor parte del tiempo con el castaño.

Y Jaeger sabía que eso era suficiente para ser feliz.

Tenía el amor de la chica, uno fraternal e incondicional.

Tenía el amor del chico, uno que superaba cualquier barrera aunque Levi pocas veces lo dijera.

Sí, podía ser feliz con ellos dos. Y fue ese mismo pensamiento el que le ayudó a salir adelante, dejando el fallido noviazgo en el pasado. Tuvieron que pasar semanas para que perdonara a Armin, aunque lo de Erwin seguía en observación.

A ese no lo quería ver ni en pintura, y Levi sabía muy bien cómo mantenerlo alejado.

—Entonces estás chillando por…

—¡No estoy chillando! —cortó Eren, a pesar de tener sus bellos orbes verdes aguados por el llanto contenido.

—Estás chillando porque mamá Carla no te deja hacerte mierda la espalda —continuó, ignorando el tremendo grito de su amigo.

El castaño resopló, molesto, y continuó con su tarea de álgebra. Bueno, más bien, intentando hacerla, porque esa mierda parecía estar en un idioma antiguo y comenzaba a desesperarse.

—No es hacerme mierda la espalda —repitió luego de unos instantes, fijando su mirada en el peluche de Pikachu que el pelinegro le regaló el mes pasado—, es un recordatorio —concluyó.

Levi consideró burlarse, pero Eren lo decía de una forma tan nostálgica que se compadeció, tragándose cualquier comentario ácido.

—Bueno… —murmuró, dejando el libro que leía en la mesita de luz— A mi madre no le importa si yo lo hago.

Eren parpadeó un par de veces con lentitud, pasando a observar al Ackerman con una clara expresión de confusión. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del primero, sin tener ganas de salir a pesar de ser sábado.

Incluso se aburrían juntos.

—Que puedo… —mordió su labio inferior, sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de ofrecer— Que puedo hacerme un tatuaje a juego con el tuyo. Si se lo dices a mamá Carla, tal vez no se enfade tanto —explicó, desviando la mirada para disimular el tenue rubor que invadió sus mejillas.

El cuarto fue invadido por el silencio, provocando extrañeza en el Ackerman. Estuvo a punto de preguntar qué carajos pasaba cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos cerrarse en torno a su pequeño cuerpo, prácticamente asfixiándolo en un potente abrazo.

—¡Salte, imbécil! ¡No puedo respirar! —exclamó, removiéndose en la cama. El impacto provocó que cayera directo al suave colchón con Eren encima, quien comenzó a llenar su rostro de besos esquivando, exitosamente, su boca.

—¡Tee amo, te amo, te amo! —repitió una y otra vez con una enorme sonrisa adornando sus labios. Hasta que, al final, terminó frotando su mejilla contra la de Levi como todo un gatito.

—¿Seguirás con tus ataques homosexuales incluso cuando seas un viejo? —cuestionó en un débil murmullo, con su cuerpo rígido. Tenía miedo de moverse y volver rozar su piel con la del castaño, ya con esa sola posición su respiración se estaba agitando.

Eren entreabrió sus labios, dispuesto a responder. Pero, al parecer, la voz de su amigo lo sacó de su mundo de felicidad, haciéndole ver la forma en la que estaba acomodado. Con una de sus piernas entre las de Levi y sus brazos rodeándolo, teniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del ajeno.

Un jadeo involuntario escapó de su garganta, su corazón latió con fuerza y, como nunca antes, sintió el delicioso perfume del Ackerman.

—Mocoso, suéltame —repitió Levi, sin demostrar sus nervios. Eren se quedó quieto y eso equivalía a sus penetrantes ojos verdes pegados a los propios. Estaba causando estragos en su interior, debilitándolo.

—No… no quiero —murmuró, perdiéndose por completo cuando el pelinegro relamió sus labios, puesto que se habían secado por el deseo que se negaba a satisfacer.

La mirada de Eren se tornó brillosa, como si estuviera conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas. Y solo eso bastó para que el Ackerman cayera primero, escabullendo sus manos hasta posarlas en la cintura del castaño. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron y la distancia se eliminó, concretando un beso ansioso, deseoso.

Eren gimió, moviendo sus labios como solo él sabía; salvaje, apasionado, desesperado. Levi, en cambio, solo atinó a gruñir bajo, aferrándose a las prendas ajenas mientras movía su boca al compás contrario, saboreando con su lengua y empujando hasta abrirse paso.

No se detenían ni para respirar, usando sus fosas nasales para nimiedades como aquella. Se exploraban con hambre, como si se hubieran perdido en el deseo que creció a través de los años y no estuvieran pensando.

En dado momento, Levi mordió el labio inferior de Eren, ganándose otro dulce gemido seguido de un movimiento de caderas inconsciente. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la columna de cada uno, dejándolos sin respiración por breves instantes.

—A-ah Lev…Lev n-no —intentó separarse en medio de suspiros, siendo detenido por el firme agarre de Levi en su cintura. Este hundió sus dedos en su piel, marcándola a través de la ropa, a la par que volvía a mover sus caderas, frotando ambas entrepiernas.

El castaño bajó la cabeza, colocando sus manos hechas puños a cada lado del pelinegro. Tuvo que morder su labio inferior para controlar sus gemidos, sintiendo cómo su miembro despertaba con cada roce.

—¿No? Pero… nh, parece que te gusta —susurró, presionándose con más fuerza contra el castaño. Este jadeó, acompañándole con los movimientos, rindiéndose ante el placer que comenzaba a llenar su cuerpo.

— _Ah ah aah_ , y-yo no...-

—¡Cariño! ¿Quieres unos refresc-…? Oh… —Kuchel se quedó paralizada en el marco de la puerta, logrando no tirar la bandeja de la impresión.

Volteó igual de roja que una cereza, balbuceando unas incoherencias que los adolescentes apenas llegaron a escuchar.

—En fin, ¡usen condón! —exclamó, saliendo apresurada de la habitación. Ella sabía, desde que eran pequeños, que terminarían juntos, ¡pero una cosa era saberlo y otra presenciarlo!

Por otra parte, los dos chicos ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de separarse. La mujer salió con la misma rapidez con la que entró, sin dejarles reaccionar. Y ahora, se veían a los ojos con un fuerte rojo en sus mejillas, los labios hinchados de tanto besarse y una dureza en sus pantalones.

—Me…bueno… —Eren desvió la mirada. No quería separarse, pero su cerebro estaba a punto de hacer cortocircuito en un intento por descifrar lo que le hizo actuar así.

Y era tan trasparente, su mirada verde era tan sincera, que Levi notó esa confusión.

Un cuchillo directo al corazón.

—Sal —musitó con voz helada, haciendo reaccionar al castaño. Este pasó saliva, sin entender el súbito cambio de actitud en su amigo; sin embargo, tuvo que hacer caso cuando vio los peligrosos ojos negros, advirtiéndole.

Mostrándole un atisbo de dolor que le atravesó el alma. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Lo lastimó? _¿Por qué?_

—Lev —murmuró, sin molestarse por acomodar su ropa. Contrario al Ackerman, que volvía a dejar su remera impecable.

—¿Nos haremos el tatuaje o no? —cortó cualquier intento, frustrado por la semi-erección que le molestaba al caminar. Incluso el perfume del castaño seguía impregnado en su cuerpo, en sus sentidos.

 _Puta madre._

—Sí. Pero, lo de recién… —habló, acercándose al pelinegro para tomar su bracito y hacer que volteara a verlo.

—Nada —bufó, sin notar las intenciones de Eren, puesto que se encontraba buscando su mochila.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño, deteniéndose en seco.

—Que no pasó nada, mocoso. Ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres, ¿verdad? —soltó, más venenoso de lo que le gustaría.

Colgó la mochila en su hombro y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, susurrando un quedo _te espero abajo_ antes de perderse por completo de la vista de Jaeger.

—¿Nada…? —murmuró, inmóvil en medio del cuarto.

 _Nada._

¿Debía dolerle? Porque lo único que sentía era un calor abrasador quemándole las entrañas, una alarma encendiéndose en su mente y un sentimiento desconocido asfixiando a su corazón. Todavía tenía el sabor de Levi en sus labios, todavía sentía sus movimientos escurridizos bajo su cuerpo y todavía podía escucharle gruñir.

No, eso no era nada. La forma en la que movía su pequeña boca y el brillo en sus ojos no podían ser nada. Y él comenzaba a entender la extraña sensación que le invadía cada vez que estaba con su mejor amigo, cada vez que sonreía o cada vez que le defendía con fiereza.

Le gustaba, eso lo supo desde que se besaron por primera vez, de verdad, a sus quince años. Y, tal vez, ahora podría afirmar que le quería mucho más de lo que había pensado, de lo que creía estar sintiendo.

Caminó a paso lento, dirigiéndose a la planta baja. Su mirada estaba perdida, aún pensando en sus acciones. Él... se equivocó. Él habló con Armin, buscando ayuda, y este le mencionó que su sentir se debía a que, seguramente, pasaba mucho tiempo con Levi. Y Eren creyó que era cierto, porque desde que tenía memoria estaba pegado al pelinegro. Eren cayó sin darse cuenta, decidiendo pedirle a ese pequeño rubio ser su pareja, arriesgándose.

Eren se equivocó, porque sus sentimientos no eran un simple querer, no era una amistad. Él estuvo enamorado del Ackerman, tal vez, desde que tenía uso de consciencia.

Tal vez desde siempre, tal vez desde otras vidas.

—Mocoso, ¿vamos o qué? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —apuró, maldiciéndose mentalmente por el desliz que tuvo antes. Seguramente Jaeger se alejaría o pensaría raro, después de todo, no fue un besito inocente como los que aún solían darse.

Fue un descuido suyo, quien no pudo más ante sus deseos.

—Yo tengo toda mi vida para ti, ¿por qué tú no? —arqueó una de sus cejas, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón con total tranquilidad, saliendo de la mansión.

—Porque no… ¿qué?

 _¿Qué mierda?_

Si Eren hubiera esperado un poco más, habría visto la expresión confusa del Ackerman; quien, por primera vez, dejaba bien a la vista que no entendió un carajo de lo que había sucedido.

El castaño rió flojo, su amistad era especial, y ya era hora de que subiera de nivel.

 **[…]**

''Duele como no te imaginas. No lo hagas nunca en tu vida, morirás del dolor''

''Si eres un maricón no lo hagas. Si te crees macho, adelante, pero luego no andes llorando, ni que doliera tanto''

Una buena descripción de Levi y Eren al terminar de tatuarse.

Jaeger, al comienzo, había querido el diseño de unas alas que representaban la libertad. Estaban cruzadas, siendo una blanca y otra negra, hermosas a su manera; sin embargo, luego de que su madre no se lo permitiera y Levi se ofreciera a tatuarse con él en conjunto, el sujeto que atendía el local les dio la idea de partirlas.

Un ala cada uno, justo en el omoplato.

El Ackerman se tatuó la blanca en la parte derecha, mientras que Eren se quedó con la oscura en el lado izquierdo. Bastaba que se juntaran para que ambos diseños demostraran su verdadera belleza, realmente fue un buen trabajo.

—Deberías hacerme un puto altar —masculló Levi, aspirando el aire nocturno.

—Ya tienes uno en mi corazón, ¿no es suficiente? —contestó Eren, sosteniéndose de un poste y dando una vuelta completa.

—Ojalá te caigas, imbécil —bufó, apurando el paso. Desde lo sucedido en la tarde que el castaño estaba actuando raro. Él creyó que se alejaría, pero fue todo lo contrario, se convirtió en un maldito chicle.

—¡No me dejes atrás! ¡¿Y si me atrapa un violador?! —chilló, corriendo hasta alcanzar a su amigo. Hizo una mini mueca de dolor ante el movimiento, su piel sensible aún resentía el contacto con la aguja.

—¿Quién te querría violar, bastardo? —cuestionó con una nota divertida en su voz, vislumbrando su residencia a unas cuadras más adelante.

—Tú. ¿O no me quieres? —batió sus pestañas, soltando una carcajada cuando Levi le lanzó una patada que apenas logró esquivar— ¡Qué cruel!

—¡Jódete! ¡Ojalá mamá te pateé el trasero! —le sacó el dedo medio, escondiendo una sonrisa al voltear _indignado._

—¡Oye, no! ¡Eso duele!

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran un par de ebrios. Eren soltaba carcajadas sin importarle nada y Levi lo golpeaba cada vez que sus chistes malos subían de tono. Al final, el pelinegro tuvo que acompañarlo a su casa para ser regañado por Carla también. De lo contrario, Jaeger no vería la luz del sol. A nadie le convenía ver a la castaña enojada, vaya que no.

 **9.** **Tienen tanta confianza, que al reunirse pierden la vergüenza**

Un mes sin videojuegos, sin salir y con notas perfectas o sería castigado de la peor forma posible. Cualquiera se preguntaría: ¿qué mierda es peor que eso? La respuesta era simple para Eren, a quien se le fueron los colores del rostro cuando Carla amenazó, enfadada:

—Te haces el listo una vez más, jovencito, y no verás a Levi por dos meses.

Eso era suficiente para tener domado a Jaeger.

La primera semana estuvo bien, ya que siendo época de exámenes y con una advertencia a sus espaldas, tuvo que hundir su cabeza en los libros de todas las materias. Pero a la segunda ya se estaba desesperando, puesto que el internet entraba en la lista de _videojuegos_ para su madre.

—Pobre criatura —se burló Levi, adentrándose en la sala de estar. Eren le observó, sentado en el sofá de una forma extraña: con sus piernas en el respaldo del mismo y su espalda reposando en el asiento.

—Tú fuiste el demonio que me convenció —acusó, soltando un quejido cuando su amigo pellizcó su mejilla con fuerza y se sentó a su lado.

—Tú fuiste el imbécil al que se le ocurrió —rebatió, recibiendo un sonido lastimero por parte de Eren—. ¿Ya no te duele?

—No… ¿a ti? —suspiró, cerrando sus párpados cuando la pálida mano del Ackerman comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

—No. No es la gran cosa, tú exageras todo —se encogió de hombros, dejando de mimar al castaño para llevar sus manos al borde de su remera deportiva y quitársela. Jaeger no perdió detalle de la piel que iba quedando expuesta, permitiéndole ver los botoncitos rosas y esos abdominales bien marcados.

Golpe bajo.

—¿Aquí y ahora? Podríamos haber ido a mi habitación —canturreó con una sonrisita, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza—. Ew, era una idea —lloriqueó.

—Pervertido de mierda, ¿cómo se te ocurre? —sonrió de lado, burlón— Para eso están los hoteles cinco estrellas, en la casa de los suegros hay que respetar.

Eren soltó una carcajada, sentándose de forma correcta para imitar a su amigo y quitarse la prenda superior. Movió sus hombros, volteando y dejando bien a la vista su tatuaje.

—Mh… —soltó un suspiro al sentir los suaves dedos del Ackerman deslizarse por el diseño, como si estuviera conociéndolo.

—Nada mal, está perfecto —reconoció, alejándose para hacer lo mismo y dejar que Eren se deleitara con el ala que adornaba su piel.

—Me encanta… dios, ¿ya dije que te amo? —cuestionó, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras tocaba con adoración cada plumita.

Levi bufó, agradeciendo que no viera su rostro en ese instante.

—Cállate. Lo dices por el maldito tatuaje —se quejó, quedándose sin aire cuando sintió los cálidos brazos del castaño rodearle por detrás. Podía notar a la perfección el calmado latir del corazón ajeno, junto con la tibia piel frotándose ligeramente contra la suya.

—Lo digo porque lo siento —corrigió con suavidad, apoyando su mentón en el hombro del más bajo.

—Eren.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo hambre —respondió, escabulléndose de los brazos contrarios para levantarse e ir a la cocina, ignorando las quejas de su amigo—. ¿Quieres algo o vas a seguir chillando como nena? —preguntó, abriendo el refrigerador sin más. La casa de Eren era la suya, y viceversa.

—Explotarás la cocina, Lev. ¡Lo haré yo! —saltó del sofá, dejando su remera junto con la del pelinegro antes de ir con él.

—¿Jah? Disculpe, chef profesional —bufó, dándole una patada apenas lo tuvo a su lado.

—¡Auch! ¡No me maltrates! —gimoteó, quitándole la sartén en un descuido— Me acabo de recibir, ¿no lo notas? Ahora, déjame preparar algo —pidió con fingida voz profesional, comenzando a sacar las cosas para cocinar algo rápido.

—¿En verdad? ¿Y dónde está tu diploma de estúpido? —cuestionó, sin dar tanta resistencia. Se sentó en el mesón, balanceando sus pies de forma inconsciente.

Eren intentó no comentar nada sobre eso, todavía le dolía la patada anterior.

—Aún lo están falsificando —contestó, ganándose una suave risa del Ackerman.

 _Oh, sigue riendo para mí, por favor._

—Por cierto… —musitó, intentando ocultar su inquietud al hablar— ¿Cuánto crees que tarden nuestras madres en las compras?

 **10.** **Y te encanta que puedan comunicarse sin tener que decir ninguna palabra**

El castaño tardó un poco en responder, verificando que el fuego estuviera bajo y colocando algunos ingredientes, volteando al terminar.

—Lo suficiente —respondió, ladeando su cabeza cuando aquellos afilados orbes se posaron en los propios.

La _abstinencia_ fue demasiada.

Eren se acercó con lentitud, como si estuviera tanteando terreno. Y Levi, apenas lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, no dudó en atraparlo con sus piernas, rodeándolo con las mismas y subiendo sus brazos hasta pasarlos por el cuello ajeno, sintiendo la piel desnuda ante el contacto.

—Me conformo, mocoso de mierda —masculló, depositando un tenue beso en la boquita del moreno.

—¿Aún piensas que no fue nada? —preguntó débilmente, acariciando la pálida espalda de Levi con ambas manos, sintiendo la tersa textura. No pudo evitar hundir su nariz en su cuello también, aspirando el aroma masculino que desprendía el pelinegro, provocándole un escalofrío.

—Ah… ¿aún estás confundido? —devolvió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso.

—Nunca lo estuve —contestó, deslizando sus labios por la dermis ajena, acariciando en vez de besar; rozando, explorando, deleitándose con cada nuevo camino encontrado.

—Orejas…rojas nh —jadeó al sentir una mordida traviesa, seguida de una pequeña succión que, con total seguridad, dejaría marcada su piel.

—Lo siento… Levi… —llamó, extasiado por el ser que estaba entre sus brazos. El aludido le observó, con ese brillo que, estaba seguro, también tenía en sus ojitos verdes— Te amo.

 **11.** **Es la única persona a la que le confiarías cualquier secreto**

El Ackerman no contestó, solo atinó a unir sus labios de una jodida vez, probándolo con amor, con un cariño asfixiante que no podía transmitir a través de las palabras. Y el mensaje fue recibido, aceptado con creces, correspondido con deseo y atesorado con el alma.

Eren apagó la hornalla de milagro, cargando a Levi mientras caminaba con dificultad hacia alguna de las habitaciones de la planta baja. Sus manos no resistieron mucho, apretujando el trasero del pelinegro a gusto mientras su lengua luchaba con la ajena, ganándose un gemido que murió en la unión de ambas bocas.

—¿N-no que… en la casa de los _aah_ …su-suegros n-no? —farfulló, y es que apenas entraron al cuarto, Levi tomó el control. Justo en ese instante se encontraba de espaldas en la cama, con el pelinegro sobre sus caderas, robándole el aire con cada movimiento que hacía.

Estaba aplastando su miembro con su trasero, frotándolo lentamente, torturándolo.

—Aún…eres mi jodido amigo —mordió su labio inferior, inclinándose para comerle la boca al castaño, quien gimoteó de forma casi lastimera, correspondiendo al instante.

Las pálidas manos del Ackerman se deslizaron a gusto por la piel morena, deteniéndose en los pezoncitos, pellizcándolos y estrujándolos, haciendo que Eren se removiera en medio del beso, jadeando con fuerza.

—Mmh, de-despacio gh —pidió, sintiendo el sonido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos.

Levi solo relamió sus labios, bajando con un camino de besos hasta llegar a esos botoncitos que oscurecieron su mirada. Pasó su lengua por el derecho, dando pequeños toquecitos hasta, finalmente, atraparlo con su boca. Succionó, rozando con sus dientes ese erecto pezón, ganándose un temblor seguido de un fuerte gemido.

—Am-amor —gimió, hundiendo sus dedos en la oscura cabellera, perdiéndose lentamente en las sensaciones.

El Ackerman casi se detuvo al oírlo, creyendo que, tal vez, fue su jodida imaginación. ¿Eren le había llamado por primera vez…?

Jadeó, formando puños a cada lado del castaño. Este estuvo por preguntar si estaba bien, puesto que se había detenido; mas no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, ya que Levi dio una embestida al bulto de su pantalón con su pierna, provocando que Eren ahogara un sonido de placer.

—Linda voz… —susurró con un tono grave, continuando con las mordidas y lamidas por el estómago de Jaeger, quien lagrimeó cuando esa pequeña boca se cerró en torno a la dureza que escondían sus jeans.

Movió un poco sus caderas, temblando ante la húmeda sensación de la lengua ajena, esa que se deslizaba por sobre la prenda que cubría su erección, mojándola y brindándole descargas eléctricas. Casi sin darse cuenta, fue separando sus piernas, flexionándolas un poco para dejar que Levi tuviera más acceso.

—Le…Levi —suspiró, con los párpados entrecerrados y el rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas. No era su primera vez, ya que eso sucedió cuando cumplió sus dieciséis años, en una noche de borrachera de la que recordaba poco o nada.

Con él, con su mejor amigo.

Pero ahora…dios, ahora estaba en sus cinco sentidos, ahora podía deslizar sus manos por la piel del hermoso ser que, en esos momentos, recorría su cuerpo con dedicación y una pizca de adoración en sus ojos. Aquellos que, normalmente, eran inexpresivos. Ahora podía beber de esos labios todo lo que quisiera y entregarse por completo, sin miedo a destrozar su amistad, sabiéndose correspondido.

Levantó sus caderas, su dermis ardiendo cuando los finos dedos del pelinegro la rozaron, en su intento de quitarle el estorboso pantalón. Tembló, sintiéndose pequeño ante la mirada deseosa de Levi.

—Podría hacer esto todo el día —le oyó decir, antes de hundir su cabeza entre las piernas morenas, abarcando con su boquita el miembro erecto del castaño.

—¡Gh- _aaah_! —soltó un pequeño grito, elevando sus manos para aferrarse a la almohada con desesperación. La caliente cavidad del pelinegro recibió de lleno la erección de Eren, saboreándola con su húmeda lengua y succionando a gusto, poniéndolo aún más duro.

Sintió un nudo en su vientre, realmente se la estaba comiendo. Sus ojitos verdes quedaron prendidos en la escena; la cabeza de Levi subiendo y bajando, con sus cabellos y suaves mejillas rozando la parte interna de sus muslos con cada movimiento.

—Mnmnh ah a-ah ah Le-Levi —gimoteó, sobresaltándose apenas cuando las manos del Ackerman apretaron sus nalgas, atrayéndolo más hacia él para lamer su pene con más fuerza, como si fuera un maldito caramelo.

Eren entreabrió sus labios, buscando aire con dificultad. El líquido pre-seminal ya comenzaba a bajar por su glande, siendo bebido por su amigo, quien no desperdició ni una gota.

Levi se separó de golpe, provocando que un sonido obsceno resonara por toda la habitación. Su diestra se cerró en torno al húmedo y goteante miembro, apretándolo y masturbándolo, mientras relamía sus labios, cortando el hilo de saliva que aún le unía al glande.

Se inclinó un poco, besando la puntita antes de presionar la misma con su pulgar, acariciando en círculos. Su mirada observaba sus propios movimientos con morbo, fascinado con cada reacción que el cuerpo de Eren le brindaba.

La mente del castaño estaba a un segundo de derretirse, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

—Estás realmente mojado, mocoso —murmuró, cambiando de mano para deslizar la otra, completamente mojada, por entre medio de las nalgas de Jaeger.

—N-no seas…ah directo —se quejó, apretando sus labios cuando sintió un dedo rozar su entrada, tanteando terreno.

—Te encanta que lo sea —rebatió, su voz teñida de deseo causando estragos en su contrario.

El Ackerman suspiró, intentando soportar la presión del pantalón en su erección, más dura que una roca. De verdad estaba conteniéndose para no voltearlo y hacerlo suyo de una maldita vez. No quería lastimarlo, era su joya.

Su mejor amigo, su amante, su futuro novio —porque se lo pediría, ese mocoso tenía dueño—, su todo. Jamás lo dañaría, ni de broma. A pesar de que los cursis pensamientos jamás salieran de su boca, quedando guardados en su corazón y siendo transmitidos a través de simples acciones.

Como aquella.

Acarició las piernas morenas con ternura, besando su glande una vez más y bajando lentamente hasta sus testículos, lamiendo una y otra vez antes de atrapar uno con su boca, chupándolo a conciencia. Eren arqueó su espalda, jadeando con fuerza y distrayéndose lo suficiente para no sentir tanto dolor cuando el primer dedo se abrió paso en su interior.

Levi gruñó, y el castaño sintió una fuerte presión en su vientre bajo cuando sintió las vibraciones que aquello provocó. Estaba a punto de llegar, y la mano del pelinegro moviéndose de forma insistente en su pene no ayudaba mucho.

—A-ah ah am, m-me voy…voy… —balbuceó, mordiendo su puño cuando un segundo dígito se adentró en su estrecho canal, moviéndose en círculos un poco antes de comenzar a simular el movimiento de unas tijeras.

Un agudo dolor le recorrió, a la par de un placer mortal que le hizo gritar cuando Levi volvió a atrapar su erección con su boca, pasando su lengua una y otra vez por la puntita y todo el largo. Para cuando el tercer dedo se adentró a la dilatada entrada, Jaeger no lo soportó más.

Gimió alto, arqueando su espalda y tensando su cuerpo, llegando al orgasmo sin poder avisar a tiempo. Aún así, eso no pareció molestar a Levi, quien tragó todo, atreviéndose a limpiar con su lengua los restos que chorreaban del miembro suave mientras retiraba los dígitos de su interior.

—No avisaste —comentó, de todas maneras, relamiendo sus labios hinchados por tantos besos y succiones.

Eren le observó, hecho un desastre. Sus piernas, las cuales sentía de gelatina, se encontraban bien abiertas y flexionadas, dejándole total libertad al pelinegro de hacer lo que quisiera. Su boca estaba abierta, aún buscando el aire perdido, y su rostro completamente rojo, con un hilillo de saliva resbalando por la comisura de sus labios.

Pero lo que más amó Levi, fueron sus ojos. Dos luceros verdes, brillosos y llenos de amor, el mismo sentimiento que él estaba experimentando, a su corta edad de diecisiete años.

—Lo…ah…lo siento —se disculpó con torpeza, intentando incorporarse; sin embargo, el Ackerman lo impidió, tomando su carita con sus manos y uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso.

Los brazos de Jaeger fueron rodeando el cuello de su _amigo_ , sabiendo lo que se acercaba. Ambas bocas se movieron a gusto, y al castaño no le importó sentir su propio sabor, estando más concentrado en lo suavecitos que eran los labios de Levi.

Tan tiernos, tan pequeños, tan ricos, _tan suyos._

Jadeó en medio del contacto, puesto que el pelinegro había bajado una de sus manos para desabrochar su propio pantalón y, por fin, liberar su erección. Tanto había sido la presión, que no pudo evitar gruñir de alivio, inclinándose más para juntarse todo lo posible con el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo el suyo.

—No me importa —susurró, pasando su lengua por la boquita de Eren cuando se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas. La punta de su erección rozó el muslo del castaño, haciendo que este se moviera hacia abajo de forma inconsciente, buscando contacto.

Levi se vio obligado a posar sus manos en el trasero de Eren para controlarse, apretándolo. Carajo, ese mocoso no sabía lo que provocaba en él.

—Ya… t-te quiero dentro —pidió, hundiendo sus dedos en los oscuros cabellos ajenos, mordiendo su labio inferior. No era suficiente con lo anterior, necesitaba que fueran uno, sentir que realmente se pertenecían el uno al otro.

—Relájate —aconsejó, sin poder evitar que su voz saliera temblorosa. Estaba demasiado excitado y comenzaba a tener miedo de dañarlo.

Poco a poco, rodeó a Eren en un abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de este. Sus labios depositaron tiernos besos allí, mordiendo de vez en cuando y pasando su rosadita lengua con ternura. Mientras, su glande iba ejerciendo presión en el estrecho anillo, adentrándose lentamente y con dificultad.

Estaba jodidamente apretado.

El castaño intentó hacer caso, respirando una y otra vez en un intento por soportarlo. Porque si él era apretado, Levi era demasiado grande.

—¿C-cómo de-demonios…l-la tienes as-…? ¡Aaah!—no logró formular la pregunta completa, puesto que la parte difícil acabó cuando el glande entró por completo, siendo más fácil que el resto entrara, llegando hasta el fondo.

Gimoteó, contrayendo sus paredes sin proponérselo y ganándose un grave gemido de parte del Ackerman. Solo ese sonido le hizo temblar, moviendo sus caderas por acto reflejo y retorciéndose en el proceso.

—N-no te muevas, mierda —gruñó, apretando los dientes. Eren, debajo suyo, respiró con fuerza, volviendo a moverse. Levi tuvo que ahogar un nuevo gemido, oyéndose algo ahogado—. Tú lo…pediste… —musitó agitado y, antes de que el castaño dijera algo, embistió con rudeza.

Un grito retumbó en las paredes de la habitación, seguido de gimoteos y jadeos, junto con el choque de pieles. Jaeger deslizó su siniestra hacia la espalda del pelinegro, hundiendo sus dedos en el tatuaje y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo los golpes repetitivos en su interior, mismos que le causaron una nueva erección.

— _Mmnh nh nh ah a-aah m-más_ —balbuceó con dificultad, ayudando con el movimiento al mecer sus caderas contra las del Ackerman. El dolor seguía allí, pero comenzó a verse lejano cuando Levi encontró divertido torturarlo al empezar a masturbarlo una vez más.

El placer fue extendiéndose hasta que ya no hubo molestia alguna, solo disfrutando de cada embiste y beso hambriento que se daban. No se separaron en ningún instante, puesto que aquello no era simple sexo.

Era hacer el amor, y se lo recordaban con cada mirada, con cada susurro ahogado y besos húmedos.

—Carajo, ogh oh nh, ven aquí —gruñó, arrodillándose en la cama y llevándose a Eren consigo, puesto que había colocado sus manos tras su espalda.

El castaño le rodeó con sus brazos y piernas, pegándose por completo a su cuerpo. El miembro de este, ya duro nuevamente, se aplastó contra el estómago del pelinegro, frotándose una y otra vez cuando comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, haciendo muecas y dejando escapar gemidos lastimeros. En esa posición, Levi podía llegar hasta el fondo mucho más fácil, duplicando el placer cada vez que el castaño dejaba caer todo su peso sobre el miembro erecto.

—M-me gusta…aah me gustas —repitió con la mirada nublada de placer, cerrando sus párpados con fuerza al momento de sentir las escurridizas manos de Levi por todo su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda, apretujando su trasero y rozando su erección.

El Ackerman observó esa carita sonrojada, gimiendo su nombre, diciéndole todo con una sola mirada.

Atrajo a Eren al posar una mano en su nuca, obligándole a inclinarse un poco hasta estampar sus labios con los de él, comenzando a besarle con profundidad, recorriendo su boquita sin descanso. Mordió, succionó y lamió su boca. Exploró su cavidad, delineó sus dientes y luchó contra su lengua, sin dejar de embestir, sin dejar de hacerlo suyo. Y entonces, cuando volvieron a separarse con los labios rojizos, murmuró aquello que apretujó el corazón del castaño.

—Te diré un secreto —jadeó, empujando una vez más, encontrando ese bulto de nervios que hizo gritar a Jaeger—, _yo también te amo._

Y ya no aguantó.

El constante golpeteo en su próstata, su miembro rozándose una y otra vez contra el trabajado vientre de Levi, sus caricias, su voz, todo de él, terminaron por hacerle estallar en un orgasmo mucho más fuerte.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, temblando cuando el climax lo azotó. El espeso líquido blanco manchó la piel del pelinegro y las paredes se contrajeron aún más, casi impidiendo que este se siguiera moviendo. Pero bastó con dos estocadas más para llegar al orgasmo también, sintiendo cómo su pene era tragado, casi estrangulado por ese apretado agujero.

El sonido de las respiraciones agitadas solo fue roto por un débil sollozo.

—Eren… —murmuró su nombre, arrancándole un suspiro. El castaño hipó, aferrándose aún más a Levi, sintiendo el semen escurriendo por su entrada, manchando las sábanas también—…amor… —volvió a intentar, con esa palabra que jamás creyó poder decirle a alguien.

—T-te amo —jadeó, repartiendo varios besos por el hombro y cuello del Ackerman, mimándolo en un intento por calmar el sentimiento que crecía con rapidez en su interior. Este sintió un escalofrío, deleitándose con la suavidad de esos labios paseándose por su piel—. ¿Aún somos los…mejores amigos…? —cuestionó bajo, permitiendo que Levi lo recostara en la camita y saliera de él con suavidad, provocándole un pequeño gemido y otro adorable sonrojo.

—¿Y tú ya eres mi novio, mocoso? —devolvió, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas con paciencia y ternura. Estaba sudado, el aroma a sexo inundaba el ambiente y, definitivamente, necesitaban un baño; sin embargo, un cansancio extremo invadió su cuerpo, obligándole a recostarse junto al castaño, dejando que este se acurrucara contra él mientras los cubría a ambos con las mantas.

—Lev… —susurró suavecito, oyendo el latir del corazón de su mejor amigo, tomándolo como una canción de cuna— Siempre fui…todo de ti… —contestó, rindiéndose poco a poco, cerrando sus párpados sin percatarse de lo que sus palabras provocaron en el otro.

Levi soltó un largo suspiro, como si hubiera estado reteniendo el aire. Sus ojos escocieron un poco, mas no lloró, solo apretó a Eren y lo acunó mejor entre sus brazos. Tal vez no era cansancio lo que le invadía, tal vez era el placer extremo de saber que, al fin, ese niño era de él. Saber que le correspondía, que esa sonrisa y esa mirada siempre tuvieron dueño, que siempre fueron suyas.

Ellos fueron mejores amigos desde que tenían memoria, pero con el paso del tiempo, comprendieron que no todo era igual. Eran especiales, su forma de sentir era especial. Y, en ese momento, se daban cuenta del por qué.

Porque se amaban más que nada en el mundo, porque sin uno, el otro no existía. Porque sus corazones se pertenecieron desde su nacimiento y porque sus almas, reencarnarían cuantas veces fuera necesario para repetir su historia de amor.

Para que estuvieran juntos una y otra vez, siendo la luz del otro, siendo _esa persona especial._


End file.
